When Things Go Too Far
by Shadowboltz
Summary: When Tai came out after his Digimon journey, he realized he'd pay for it later. When Tai runs away to the digital world, will the digidestined get him back or is it too late? TAITO


**When Things go too far**

**Taitoboy**

**Insert standard Disclaimer Here: Not owning digimon and all that**

**Insert standard warning here: Taito. **

**I'd also like to think Chakenmo and Natchi whose great reviews inspired me to write more. This one's for you. Hope everyone enjoys. Read and Review  
I wrote this when I had nothing else to do, so it may not be as good. Keep this in mind. It's real short though!**

_Everything on Earth has it's boundaries that separate two totally opposite things; love and hate, our world and the digital world, civilian and government official, sweet and sour, smart and dumb, even sanity and insanity. Also with all boundaries, there is a degree of crossibility rather anyone can cross it easily or not. With these bounders, there are always people who a) try to cross over those boundaries or b) push someone across them. So what happens when you find yourself in a position of being pushed over an undesired boundary that proves to be quite dangerous? Well that's quite simple. Cross another **safer** boundary. Let me explain in context……,_

Tai Kamiya, had been home a week after the final confrontation in the Digital World with Apocalomon (Sorry if it's spelled wrong). While in the digital world, Tai had learned many things about himself that he wouldn't normally discover until later. He discovered he hated wild animals and, mushrooms. He also figured out his was bisexual. He held a attraction to Sora and Matt even though he found his attraction to Matt startling, He found with that a stronger attraction to Matt than Sora. Over time he started fantasizing about Matt more and more. He'd often challenge Matt's suggestions knowing the blonde in question had a volatile temper. Knowing Matt could be pushed to that point, he'd often push him far enough where they'd fight but not kill. Fighting Matt physically gave Tai the chance to grope, and push his body up against Matt's without arousing suspicion. Unknown to Tai, that's the same reason why Matt had always fought with Tai. Like all stupid boys they'd rather fight than tell each other their feelings. But I digress.

When they returned home, Tai felt it was necessary to come clean. He decided to tell the other digi-destined and his family of his sexual preference. "Ok, I've called everyone here because there's something I need to get of my ruggedly manly chest." That's Tai for you, always slipping some humor into a tense situation. Everyone just burst out laughing which Tai joined in after the embarrassment had worn off. "Well, I'm not going to beat around the bus so I'm just going to say it. Everyone I've realized that in the digital world that I'm…I'm……"Tai voice faulted as everyone looked up a Tai. Then Kari got up to join Tai at his side and said what Tai was trying to say as gently as possible. "Everyone, my brother is a bisexual" As if someone flipped a switch; every smile in the room fell into a look of shock. All six digi-destined and his parents sat in silence until Tai's mother decided to break it. "Tai honey, I don't know about the rest of your friends but um, your father and I have somewhat _expected _this for quite some time and we support you wholeheartedly." Tai looked at his mom with a smile then turned to his dad who simply nodded. Kari squeezed his hand in a reassuring manor as they waited for the reactions of his co-heros. Sora decided to speak on behalf of the group with a smile on her face. "Tai, you're our friend and nothing will change that" She said as everyone in the room mumbled in agreement. Tai noticed that Matt had a bigger smile on his face than the others but shrugged off. Tai finally felt happy but he knew it couldn't last because even though he only told 9 people, 7 of them are going to let it slip to some of their other friends. And he knew that people weren't going to be nice about it. There were some people Tai and the others knew that would use this as an opportunity to get to him, insult him and even beat him up. Hopefully that won't happen.

Fast Forward 4 years

Middle of the year Senior Year in High School

It was the end of Friday and time for spring break at Odiaba High school and Tai was getting ready to go. He went through his custom of putting away the books for the classes he didn't have homework in his locker. Tai stopped by the computer lab to say goodnight to Izzy and headed out the door. He was happily strolling along when he ran into Brock the school bully. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little fag. Fucked any other faggots today little fairy?" the bigger boy taunted, Tai however remained silent. "ANWSER me fag" no response. Brock then waved for his two hinch men over to grab Tai by the arms which they did. "Now look you little queer. You had your chances to answer me now it's up to us to beat the faggot out of you." He said and launched a powerful blow to Tai's jaw. Tai was determined to not to cry out which was what they wanted. They beat on Tai for 5 minutes and was about to black out when someone whose voice he couldn't recognize in his daze spoke. "Let him go this instant" the voice wasn't loud but was stressed with anger. "And if we refuse blondie?" _'Blondie, could it be...'_ "then I'll be forced to take action" Brock couldn't help but laugh at the blonde who was like had a build like a toothpick" "hahaha, and that action would be?" "THIS" the voice shouted and then all of a sudden, he felt his two captors drop him as he too fell to the ground. The responsible blond rushed over to his friend worried. "Tai, are you ok?" _'It is Matt, maybe he does like me.'_ Tai thought as he looked into Matt's eyes. Matt gave him a small smirk then stood up the head bully and grabbed him by the shirt and hoisted him the air. "Now, if you ever touch this boy again, and You. Will. Regret it." Matt stressed each word with a harsh shake then let him fall to the ground. "You, know he's not even worth my time. Let's go guys" Brock said and the three ran off down the street.

"Tai are you ok?" Matt asked helping Tai up to his feet. Before he could answer, Sora, Matt's girlfriend came up and squealed with delight. "Oh, isn't my Matty so strong and forceful?" she whimpered as she nuzzled into Matt's neck. Matt however wasn't enjoying the sensation who was still worried about Tai. Tai felt jealousy rising upon all the other feelings he was feeling and finally lost it. "YOU ASK IF I'M ALL RIGHT? WELL MATT I'M NOT OK BUT I WILL BE" Tai shrieked as he turned to run away. He suddenly stopped to address Sora. "And yes Sora, Matty is Strong and forceful. Good qualities" and then he ran home. Matt got even worried, afraid of what Tai might do. "Sora" Matt addressed his girlfriend. "I need to cancel our date to make sure Tai doesn't do anything stupid" he said and he took off after Tai but Sora grabbed his arm before he got away. "You wanna cancel our date to be with Tai?" she asked with her puppy dog eyes intact. "Sora, you're being selfish. I don't wanna cancel but…." "But nothing then, you don't have to cancel" "Sora, if we don't check on Tai, and he does something to himself, it'll be our fault because we could have stopped him" He said as he took off for Tai's house.

"Note check, clothes check, email to Agumon and Genni sent, food, pictures, digivice check, lockout set up, here goes" Tai counted off as he prepared to take his leave to cross into the digital world, forever. "Digi-port OPEN" Tai ordered and held out his digivice and Tai and his stuff disappeared to the digital world. Matt burst into Tai's apartment since Tai and Kari lived alone, just in time to see Tai go through. "TAI NOOO" He shouted as he lunged forward in an attempt to grab Tai before he went all the way through but it was too late. Tai went through and then the computer screen was blank. "Damn Sora. I could have stopped him but she had to interfere." He said in frustration. He had no other choice but to go get him. Pulling out his digivice; he followed the same procedure as Tai had. "DIGI-PORT OPEN" Matt screamed to the computer but nothing happened. Then the crest of courage symbol came on the screen and started spinning slowly. "Digi-port open" Matt commanded again with desperation in his voice. With another failed attempt a deep voice filled the room _"Due to the original child of courage's request, the digi-port is now closed to all digi-destined with digivices registered to original digi-destined" _Matt looked angry at Tai's computer for it's refusal to let him through. But a thought came to his mind. _'Maybe this thing can answer a question since it can respond to my command'_ "Um…… Tell me who exactly can't go through the digi-port?" and then it was silent. Matt got irritated at the silence and decided to snoop around to find why he left, when that same deep voice filled the room once more; _"The following digi-destined are not able to enter the digi-port: Matt child of friendship, Sora child of love, Mimi child of sincerity, Izzy child of knowledge, Joe child of reliability by orders of Tai child of courage" _"Damn" Matt said not knowing what to do next. He took a look around Tai's room. He noticed that Tai's dresser was opened and emptied of all clothing. The pictures Tai normally kept on his desk were gone too. Only thing it seemed was left of Tai was the note he left on the desk next to the computer. He read this note over with immediate hurt coming to him,

_Dear Matt,_

_I knew you'd probably be the one to come and try to stop me but by the time you read this, it will be too late. I realized that our world is not a place for a freak like me. Matt, I love you and wouldn't want to be in the way for your happiness. I hope you are happy with Sora._

_To my family,_

_I will miss you mom, dad, and Kari. You guys have been supportive of me and I'll never forget it. Don't worry about me; I'll be living with Agumon and Genni in the digital world. Please don't try to come for me; I set the digi-port to lockout to all original digi-destined._

_Love Always_

_Tai_

"Damn Tai, I wish you had told me, 'cause I love you too" Matt whispered to himself as he began to sob. He heard Kari and Gatomon entering the apartment calling for her big brother and immediately fell silent. With one last look to see that the crest of courage was still revolving slowly on the screen, he left the room to confront Kari.

"Hello Matt, where's Tai?" Kari asked brightly. "Um…." Matt began but couldn't bring himself to say it. "Matt….what's wrong? Is it Tai?" "YES KARI YES" Matt broke down crying. "My Tai ran away to the digital world" "What" Kari shrieked. She ran to their room with Matt behind her. "Did you try to go after him?" "Yeah, it won't let the original digivices go through" "What do you mean" "What I mean is, that fucking piece of shit won't let digi-vices registered to the original digi-destined go through the portal." "How do you know Matt?" "I asked it, that's what it told me" "Asked it huh? Errr….. Tell me which digi-destined can go through the portal." Kari asked the computer politely. They sat in silence while Kari grew more doubtful and panicked with each second until that voice spoke again; _"Davis current child of courage and friendship, Yolei current child of love and sincerity, Cody current child of knowledge and reliability_,_ Kari current child of light, TK current child of hope."_ Kari looked confused as Matt started to tremble with sobs. Kari decided to speak again with an eerie calmness that made Matt worry. "Who authorized this?" silence………. _"The digital port lockout specifications had been set by Tai original child of courage,"_ "Well, it appears that Tai doesn't want you guys to find him" Kari said still worried. "But still we have to find him, he'll have no place to go" Matt spoke up this time. "Well, he left a note saying he was going to live with Genni and Agumon" he told her as he handed the note to Kari. While Kari read the note over, another question plagued him. "Kari……?" Kari looked up from the letter pale but responded with an 'hmm' "How come it'll let you and TK in if you guys are part of the original Digi-destined?" "Well, we were re-registered as part of the digi-destined shift two. I guess Tai forgot to take that into consideration." Matt simply nodded and called TK. Kari simply looked at Matt with confusion as he made his call. "Hello?" "Hi Matt" "TK, get a bag, stuff some of my and your clothes in it and get a bag with all the food in the fridge, your digi-vice and come to Kari's house" "Matt, what's going on?" "Tai ran away to the digital world ad we're going to go get him" It was quiet for a little bit then. "Matt, I'm on the way"

20 minutes later.

TK stepped up to the computer with Patamon, Gatomon Kari and Matt behind him with food and clothes in hand. "Digi-port open" they said in unison but nothing happened but that same voice filling the room again. _"Lockout procedures activated………scanning for original registered digivices……………two shift 2 digivices plus unidentified guest detected………" _"Come on damnit" Matt muttered as the port when through the check list. _"Opening digi-port and welcome to the digital world"_ As it finished the crest on the screen stopped spinning and started to glow a brighter and brighter red until………. They landed in a pile in a lush jungle. "Well, it's appears that we're here" Matt said getting up and brushing himself off. "So where do we go from here Matt?" Tk asked as he helped Kari up. "Well, the note said that he'd be at Genni's house and he apparently had coordinates for the closest port to his house" Matt deduced quite correctly. "Matt, I think you're right. Look" she was pointing over the trees where a large chimney rose over them all. "Yeah, that's Genni's chimney and from here it looks like about a day's journey." TK piped up. "Well, since its night already, it wouldn't be wise to keep going tonight" Kari said as she settled down on a rock and opened their bag of food. "Well, while we're here we need to work out what to say or do to get Tai back." TK said after awhile. "I got that covered little bro. Kari was so kind as to provide us with some slipping pills Tai used to get to sleep every once in awhile. So we have a back up." "Yeah, but TK, Matt, Kari I would hope we use that as a last resort" Patamon piped up from where he was nestled on TK's head. "Well Patamon, you know how stubborn Tai is. We may have to use them…."

At Genni's house

Genni, Tai and Agumon were settling down for dinner at Genni's house. "Genni, I wanna thank you for letting me and Agumon stay here for a while. I just couldn't stay on Earth any longer" "Well Son, you said a lot through the email, I fell asleep by the third paragraph. Just tell me in 2 minute terms what happened." The wise old man said calmly. Genni had finally gotten Tai to talk about what happened since he hadn't said anything about it for the last few days. "Well, Genni, you know of my sexuality right?" Genni just simply shook his head and Tai continued "Bullies, hate gays and bi's, beat me up, Best friend who I have a crush on already with someone, got fed up with Earth, ran away." Tai pretty much summed up. "Oh, so you're big Brock beat you up, Matt saved you and you have a crush on him but is dating Sora so you got tired and ran away to the digital world" "Yeah Genni but how did you know that?" "I'm a 500 year old man who, lives in a digital world which is linked to computers on Earth. It's pretty hard not to pick up on these things, emails, instant messaging etc" "Well, if you knew all that then why did you have me tell the story all over again?" "It's close to my bed time and I wanted a story." Genni said with a smile on his face as he got up to head to his bed, where Tai had a look of annoyance. "Besides, I probably should have given you the crest of bad story telling" the old man laughed as he headed off. Tai couldn't help laugh to himself as he cleaned up the dishes. After the dishes we're done, Agumon and Tai went to the guest bedroom where they had been sleeping for the last 7 digital days. (Remember in one earth minute, days can pass in the digital world) Tai climbed into the bed in his silk pajamas (a gift from Matt) and Agumon climbed in after him. "Goodnight Tai" the little dinosaur yawned. "Goodnight pal, I'm glad you're here" "Tai, I'll always be heard for you" Tai gave Agumon a tight hug, turned over and went into a dreamless sleep.

The Next Digital day

Genni had given Tai and Agumon jobs to help then feel useful. Tai was in charge of sitting at Genni's computer and monitor disturbances in the digital world while Agumon did the cleaning. Genni was out most of the day roaming all over the digital world, and Tai never knew how he did it but Genni always brought good food back for dinner so it didn't matter. Tai woke up the next morning and sat at the same computer he had been all week and turned it on. As soon as it booted, a message came up:

**Child of Hope, Child of Light, Guest detected in Digital World**

**In jungle sector current course Genni House from north, north-west**

"Damn, they just won't leave me alone without a fight will they" Tai muttered to himself. "AGUMON, COME HERE FOR A SEC." Tai called. Few seconds later Agumon came dashing out in a frilly pink apron. "Yes Tai?" "Nice apron buddy, but take it off and come with me" Tai said getting up and heading outside. Agumon ran after him outside to see Tai with his Digivice. "Agumon warp digivolve now." Tai ordered. (Play digimon theme) "Agumon warp digivolve to………….Waaaaarrrrrrr Greymon" "Wargreymon, head north by north west or that way" Tai said pointed down the road "You'll run into TK, Kari and no doubt Matt. Order them to leave or at least change their course. Make it clear that they're not coming to Genni's house and especially to see me. No matter how much they beg. GOT IT" Wargreymon gave Tai a salute and started to fly off but turned around to address Tai once more. "Tai, what do I do if they insist ignore everything I say?" he asked uncertainly "Attack them but only as a last resort. First a warning 'terra force' first. They'll either run or fight. They'll try their best to avoid a fight and even then they'll fight, you'll de-digivolve and they'll bring you with them so you'll be safe. Oh ad takes this." Tai reached into his pocket pulling a tiny black box with a red button on it. "If you're defeated press it and it'll give me time to leave. If it comes to that meet meat the Digi café that's about five minutes away. NOW GO" Tai commanded and with a quick nod, Wargreymon flew off to intercept the people Tai hoped to avoid.

Matt, Kari, TK, and the two digimon were steadily making their way to Genni's house in conversation. "Matt, you think we'll be able get Tai to come home" Kari asked as they were about and hour away. "Kari I'm almo……" Matt was cut of as he spotted a large figure was approaching. "Matt what's wrong?" Tk asked. All Matt could do was point. TK and Kari stood; shocked as the large figure approaching was Wargreymon. Everyone calmed down as Wargreymon came in for a landing. "Hi Wargreymon" Kari squealed, happy to see her brothers digimon, but he didn't return the welcome. "May I ask where you guys are headed?" Wargreymon asked plainly "Let me handle this" Matt whispered as he approached Wargreymon to engage in conversation. "Well, we're going to Genni's house to talk to Tai" "I'm sorry, but as much as I like some one to keep Tai company, I cannot allow you to go to Genni's. Please Leave the digital world or head else where but you will not go to Genni's" Wargreymon said in a polite voice. "Look here Wargreymon, I know Tai is your partner and you're protecting him like Metalgarurumon would me, but we're not leaving unless Tai is with us, or at the very least talk to him" Matt said, but Wargreymon was going to remain loyal to Tai and carry out his orders. "I'm sorry please leave now or head else where" "Wargreymon ple…." "Look Matt, I've had enough of this" Tk cut in, Tai is my friend, our friend and if we have to blast our way through his protective bodyguard so be it." "TK, I would prefer to avoid a fight, but to me Tai comes first and you guys come second and I have been given the order to attack if you do not leave quietly." "Patamon….." "TERRA FORCE…" A great ball of fire appeared in Wargreymon's claws as he launched it at the clearing about 3 feet away from them. "Leave now, I assure you next time I WILL NOT MISS" Wargreymon roared at the group. Tk was starting to get pissed of and Kari was already furious and she marched right up to Wargreymon. "WHY YOU OVER-GROWN PIECE OF…." "Kari…." Matt said running up to her. "If Wargreymon refuses to let us leave, then we have no choice but to leave" Matt said calmly taking a quick glance at Wargreymon. Matt was then met with looks of deep disgust from Kari and Tk and they both started to argue to Matt at once. Matt simply held up a hand, winked at the two and the quieted down and smiled seeing that Matt had a plan. Matt looked up a Wargreymon with a box. "Ok Wargreymon, We'll go else where. Wargreymon was happy and prepared to take his leave when he spoke back still turned to them. "Remember that your digivices are being tracked from Genni's house so if you try to advance we will know" and then he flew out into the distance. Tk and Kari looked at Matt expectantly and Matt had thought _'tracked through our digivices huh?'_ "Tk, Kari…. I have a plan."

"Matt, do you think it's safe for me to leave my digivice with TK all alone?" Kari asked him uncertainly. "Because it's part of my plan" Matt said simply. Matt's plan was to leave the digivices with Tk and Patamon so it appeared they were all in the same spot. That way, Matt and Kari could find Tai without being detected. "Come on Matty tell me the plan." Kari whined to her temporary big bro. "Fine, their tracking us through digivice. We leave the digivice with Tk and he stays, that way we can get to Genni's without Tai being the wiser. We bust in, grab Tai and force him to talk with us." "Good plan." Kari giggled as they walked.

After about and hour of walking, Matt and Kari arrived at Genni's house. Matt gently turned the doorknob so it wouldn't make a noise on the inside "Ok Kari….." Matt whispered outside the door. "The door is locked. I'll kick the door in and you run in and hang on to Tai and I'll come in and help ok?" Kari simply nodded obviously scared to see her brother again. "1……2…..3…." 'BOOM' Matt broke the door clean off the hinges taking Tai by surprise. Using this his temporary moment of weakness, Kari rushed in and slung her arms around his neck so he couldn't get away without choking himself. Agumon was busy trying to deal with a frisky Gatomon who was keeping him from digivolving. Matt just calmly walked up to Tai and sat in his lap. Tai had to resist the urge to take Matt and kiss him so he spoke very calmly. "Hi Matty?" the look on his face was of pure relief which quickly turned to pure rage "What the hell are you guys doing here. I locked the digi-port for a reason. I even had Wargreymon stop you and your digivices show you're in a position an hour away. I don't want you here" Matt simply sat on Tai's lap and smiled as Kari went to pry the two feuding digimon apart. "And why wouldn't you want us to find you sexy?" Tai jumped up right then, making Matt fall to the floor where he was meet with an angry glare from Tai. "You sick, mean…BASTARD. That's the cruelest thing you've done. You just come here to play with my mind well I thought you were one of the few friends I had. AND YOU!" He shrieked rounding on Kari "You just let him come so he can do that to me? There's a reason I locked the fucking digiport. Had I locked all of you out, the digi-world would be doomed 'cause I can't help it alone. You're supposed to be my damn sister and you just let him come and do this to me. SOME FAMILY." "Tai…please" Kari whispered tear's falling down her face. He just simply looked down on her. He went to the other room to write a note to Genni telling him he was leaving to Digimetal, a digi-world city only 10 minutes away that was the digital equivalent to Hollywood. He grabbed his bag and motioned Agumon to follow when Kari grabbed his leg. "Big brother, I love you please don't go" she cried as she hung on for dear lift. Tai knelt down to take Kari in a warn embrace. "Kari, I love you too. People back home have shunned me, insulted me and beat on me for the last time. I'm going to live in a place in the digital world. People in the digital world won't treat me like they did on Earth. I have my D-terminal so I'll email you address once I'm settled." He explained. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and walked over to Genni's computer. He typed a few things and a different voice filled the room _"All digi-port lockout settings have been reset. All digi-destined may move freely between both worlds."_ "There, I've unlocked the digi-port so everyone can come see me when they wish. I may come back to Earth one day, but not anytime soon. Tell mom and dad everything I said. Ok?" Kari nodded again with tears in her eyes. He turned to Matt and gave him an emotionless glare and smirk and motioned to Agumon to follow him outside. "Agumon, you know what to do" Agumon nodded and promptly warp digivolved to Wargreymon. Matt walked up to Tai as he was climbing on to his partners back. "Tai, I know you don't believe me, but I do love you and when I find out where you live I'm coming to join you because any world without you isn't a world worth living in. I love you Tai" Tai looked a Matt hard and long trying to see any hint to a lie but saw none. Tai hopped down off his back and laid a light kiss on his cheek. "I love you too Matty, you know that. I look forward to us living together" Tai said and climbed up on Wargreymon's back. "Bye Matty-kun I love you and kiddo, I love you too" Tai smiled at his sister who was just glaring at him. "Kari, when I get you the address you'll come visit me right?" Kari couldn't help but smile at her brother. "I'll do you one better. If Matt gets to come and live with so do I" she said stubbornly. "It's a deal kiddo" Tai said. "Well, until we met again. I love you guys." "We love you too Tai" Kari and Matt said in unison. Tai gave them a cheery wave and shouted "WARGREYMON TO DIGIMETAL" and they flew off into the distance. Matt and Kari were sobbing in silence. After about five minutes Matt finally spoke up. "You know Kari? This wouldn't have happened if people didn't push my Tai too fucking far." He said angrily. Kari simply too matt's hand and patted it gently as they walked back to where they started.


End file.
